


Merge

by amuk



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, xxxHoLic
Genre: Brothers, Community: 31_days, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Healing, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet every so often, like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merge

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 22. Living In search of the dream

“Hello. How have you been?” Watanuki relaxes against the porch as he watches Syaoran makes his way to him.

 

Syaoran doesn’t land often in this world, maybe once or twice in the years he’s lived. They meet mostly in their dreams, where he confesses the failings of his quest.

 

“Fine.” At the questioning gaze, he shakes his head. “Still no luck.”

 

“Ah.”

 

They sit there, quietly, together as they can’t be in life. Watanuki’s smoke fills the air, lazily twisting around the pillars and plants, and the moon shines dimly through the haze. His—brother? Other self? It’s hard to decide relationships when they are essentially the same person.

 

Syaoran leans back slightly, closing his eyes as he takes in the light smell of tobacco.

 

“Me neither.”

 

Watanuki waits another twenty minutes, sprawled on the wooden planks. It tingles, to be so close to him, to see his flesh and hair in person. He carefully rests his hand next to Syaoran’s, fingers grazing.

 

Are they identical to their very molecules? Are the atoms inside the same? Or are the differences there, just as there is where one soul became two, where one choice became several? He thinks if he closes his eyes and deepens his breathing, he can slide right through Syaoran. Just slip into his skin and merge with his cells until there is nothing left.

 

Such a dangerous thought. He only has them when he’s at his lowest and only for a fleeting moment.

 

“It’s time to go.”

 

He wakes up to Mokona’s furry stomach, Maru and Moro weighing heavily on his arms as he opens his eyes.

 

His reality is waiting.


End file.
